Talk:Director Enny
AAAH! I thought we agreed to stop making more Director Puffles! Stop, PLEASE STOP! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'String theory is SO last chronon.']]) View this template 02:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) = Roleplay = Revenge! BWAHHAHAA! *plays Piano extremtly loudly* - 0_o SISTER! *grabs JayJay* BAD GIRL! *pulls back to igloo* - GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! *Throws glue and gum all over Surray and JayJay!!!! It's so much that my creator drew you!!!!!! --Director Enny EIA! *Atleast you glued me and gummed her, I JUST HELPED YOU YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PUFFLE! - You dare call my brother worthless? Face my pranks of doom!!!!!!!! *Throws bombs at Surray and JayJay and they explode knocking them out with black stuff on their faces but they aren't dead* THATS IT! *plays Piano* - (Ice Day starts performing) Yay!!! Flywish's band!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! Atleast he has some Yishran IQ in him........- I only like my brother Gruff. He's the only member of my family. I also love my owner Flywish and the director puffles so they're my family!!! (Rolls eyes) Yeeeah, Zenny is related to you, Oh Oh and your last name is JOY! Oh and Von Injoface, OH AND ITS ALSO JOY! There not your family n00b. For ocne im agreeing with Enny, hes kinda right, but what do i know, youngest of the family. - You guys don't even get what I'm saying! Family to me doesn't matter who is in your blood!!! It matters if you love them or not so that means Surray and JayJay aren't my family!!! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! YAY! That means Im not related to dont disgraces,bye. *Leaves* - Okay, even though im evil, even I wouldnt say that. SURRAY WAIT UP! - Ugh!!! He has no brain! He is related to me but through blood!!! I hate him!!!! I wish I could find a way to make him cry!!!! JayJay always follows him around like Bochera follows Xorai!!!! JayJay is the disgrace!!!! Most Yishrans are good! I don't care what happens to Surray!!! I will be in The Troublesome Trio while he won't be in anything because everyone will hate him!! Anything bad that happens to him, he deserves it!!!! He is right!!!!!!!!!! MOST ARE GOOD? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY YISHRANS THAT ARENT EVIL!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! - GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! I despise him!!!!! I'll take care of him!!! *Kicks JayJay into a bucket of glue* --Xinston This is jsut tomatoe sauce you know *jumps out and leaves* - There it is, This woudl work perfectly on jayJay, BWHAHAHAH! *leaves* - I hate Yishran!!! Hey Surray, your a $%#@ Oh look, my big brother called me punucation, How scary! HAHAHAHHAHAA! - Did you forget to eat again Surray? - He called you something that should never be repeated!!! That's why it was censored!!!! Try it on Corai and he will laugh!!! (Rolls eyes) Yeah and im a (random nerd talk insults) which a neatron on top, talk to me when you learnt hat puncuation are just puncuation *leaves* - GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! *Insults Surray in ways that make him depressed for weeks* --Chuck von Injoface Thank you